emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6972 (15th September 2014)
"Megan and Jai find evidence against Charity and go to Home Farm to tell Declan; Paddy and Chas worry about Aaron's state of mind; and Debbie asks Pete to move in." (TV Times synopsis) __TOC__ Plot Jai comes up with an idea to expose Charity. Jimmy has prepared Nicola a healthy but unappetising meal, telling her they've gone vegan. Megan and Jai are desperate to expose Charity by getting evidence from her bank statements. Jai manages to hack into Charity's account and Megan smells victory. They march straight round to Home Farm to drop the bombshell on Declan, despite Megan knowing she has broken her restraining order. After visiting Aaron, Paddy and Chas worry about his state of mind, seeing that he has lost all hope of getting out. Edna overhears them and is overcome with guilt, wishing she could make amends and confesses to Chas that she was responsible for calling the police on him. Megan and Jai present their findings to Declan, Charity panics as her web of lies closes in. Chas tells Edna that she'll never forgive her if Aaron gets sent down. Edna tells Sandy that she'd never forgive herself either. Declan tells Jai and Megan that he already knows - the abortion was Debbie's. The police then arrive to arrest Megan who fumes at Charity, insisting she'll kill her for this. Nicola rages when she discovers that Jimmy hasn't been eating as well as he's been making out. Leyla warns Doug off Diane when she catches them gazing at each other and fills him in on Diane sleeping with Eric. Debbie enjoys spending time with Pete and believes she is now the happiest she has ever been. She asks him to move in with her and is pleased when he accepts. Charity wants Declan to have a word with Megan as Pete doesn't know about Debbie's 'abortion'. Declan dismisses her request saying if Debbie really loved Pete she wouldn't have aborted his baby and if Pete finds out it's Debbie's problem. Cast Regular cast *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Charity Macey - Emma Atkins *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston Guest cast *PC Bishop - Tom Shaw Locations *Main Street *Mulberry Cottage - Living room and kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar *Mill Cottage - Dining room and kitchen *Café Main Street - Outdoor seating area *Sharma & Sharma - Office *Home Farm - Office and exterior *Unknown prison Broadcasts and viewing figures Broadcasts The United Kingdom broadcast of this episode went out on ITV, ITV HD, STV and UTV simultaneously at 7.00pm. A catch-up broadcast occurred at 8.00pm on ITV+1. The Republic of Ireland broadcast also aired at 7.00pm. Viewing figures ITV overnight figures revealed that 5,650,000 viewers watched the 7.00pm broadcast live, receiving a 27.8% share. A further 122,000 watched the 8.00pm broadcast on ITV+1 with a share of 0.6%. Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes